Selective adhesives are used for bundling vegetables and plants. For such an adhesive, those produced by blending a natural rubber and/or a synthetic rubber with a tackifier and/or a softening agent have been known (JP-A54-96539 and JP-A56-26968). There is also known an adhesive having a polycarbonate structure in order to solve a problem of adhesion of the adhesive to a finger and an article in use (JP-A9-235537).